New Neighbors
by CalliopeDucky
Summary: Theres a mysterious guy moving in next door...what will happen. not good at summeries
1. Next Door Neighbor

You woke up late on a Monday morning. The sun was already high in the sky, creeping through your curtains and into your eyes. You groaned, rolling over onto your back and enjoying the feeling of its rays warming your skin. You stayed like that for a while, before you decided it was time to get up- even though you had no work that day. You felt the growing need to brew your very important morning coffee.

The soft pitter-patters of your bare feet were heard throughout the apartment as you made your way to the kitchen. You turned the coffee maker on and went to retrieve the daily newspaper that was always waiting for you in front of your door with a yawn.

The hall, which was normally quiet, was bustling with people. All of which were going in and out of the apartment beside yours. The apartment had been long empty, but now it sparked your curiosity. You walked up to the small group of peep gathered to the right of the door, moving only so that the men carrying the furniture could pass. A small, plump lady currently throwing her hands in the air, deep in storytelling, you recognized as your landlady and the tiny child holding her skirt as her daughter. They were both staring up at a mysterious black haired male who had his back to you.

"Good morning!" you said with a smile once you were close enough. The landlady stopped her story telling and smiled in happiness. "Ah, (y/n)! Good morning!"

"Hi there, Haneul." You greeted the small girl separately and she smiled, shying away from you.

You chuckled at her antics, before noticing that the tall dark haired male had turned to you as well. He had tan skin, a sharply cut jaw, bow-like lips made your stomach flutter. But what got your attention the most were his eyes. They were a smoldering black and seemed to gaze into your soul. His body was firm, all wiry muscle and sturdy lines, and he stood more than 15 centimeters above you.

"Oh, how rude of me." The landlady's voice brought you back to reality. "This is your new neighbor, Huang Zitao. Huang Zitao, this is (y/n)" You cleared your throat, attempting to smile naturally.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Huang." you said, bowing to the mysterious man. He looked dangerous. He even felt dangerous, he gave off unwelcoming and secretive waves. Somehow though, you didn't mind. Your body felt that whatever it was, it was ok. His strict face was broken as he smiled and he bowed back.

"It's very nice to meet you too (y/n). So, we're going to be neighbors from now on, huh?" you chuckled, scratching the nape of your neck. His voice was alluring. Everything about him made your heart beat faster.

"I guess so...AH! I completely forgot about my coffee!" you remembered as you saw a worker walk by with a coffee cup in his hand. You bowed hurriedly to both the chuckling Zitao and your smirking landlady, before going back to your.

"And, _"_ you stopped in your tracks, turning back to your new neighbor.

"If you'll need anything, just come knock, okay? I'm the first door on your right." Zitao smiled at you, nodding.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, (y/n)." He said, waving at you. Your heart skipped a beat at his smile and you bowed once again, retreating back to your flat.

You shut the door behind you, letting out a breath. There was something about Huang Zitao that you couldn't name. But you didn't dwell on it as you proceeded with your day. That night you sat on your couch, reading a book you had bought that afternoon.

As you waited for your food to finish heating up, you heard a knock on your door. You checked the clock, it was almost 7:30. You wondered who would want something at such a time, as you looked through the peephole. Your heart started to beat faster, when you saw your new and very shirtless neighbor stand at your door. Taking a deep breath to calm your heart, you opened the door

"Hey Zitao."

"Hello, (y/n). I'm not interrupting, am I?" he seemed nervous about knocking at such a time. It was shocking how a person with such a scary image like him could look so innocent.

"Oh, not at all, I was just making dinner. What is it, Zitao?" "Call me Tao, please." He chuckled and butterflies started fluttering in your stomach. "Tao..." You corrected yourself, a small smile on your lips.

"This is pretty embarrassing...but do you have any sugar?" he cut his explanation short when you burst into giggles at his question. As your giggles subsided you turned to walk to your kitchenette.

"I'm sure I have some...but I can't seem to find it at the moment..." you murmured as you looked through your cabinets. You soon gave up though, and turned back to your neighbor who was watching your every move.

"Well, since I can't find the sugar and since I've already made some food, would you like to have some dinner with me?" You suggested with a small smile.

"Sure..if I wouldn't be a bother to you." He said and when you shook your head and bid him to take off his shoes, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch.

"I hope spaghetti is okay." You called out, already plating the food

"Spaghetti sounds great."


	2. Notes Of Trauma

It has been a few days since Tao came into your apartment building and into your life. Since then he stayed over for dinner almost every night. It was safe to say that you started to fall for your mysterious neighbor. Every night you would go to sleep only to wake up sweaty and bothered from a dream that you had about him.

A dream where he would be on you, his strong arms holding him up just a little, so he could create a delicious friction between your naked bodies, so you would moan out his name and he would chuckle, tauntingly asking questions so dirty it would make your cheeks redden and your stomach clench. It was no different this night.

 _"Ngghh...Tao..."_

 _"What is it, babe?"_

 _"Tao...please...ju-AAAH!" your plea was cut short by your sudden cry when his hips ground roughly into yours._

 _"Did that feel good?"_

 _His teasing voice was right by your ear, his lips brushing against it. You mewled, holding onto his shoulders tighter. He repeated his action and you whimpered._

 _"And just imagine how that will feel when I'm inside you."_

 _"AAAAHH! Tao!"_

Your dream was suddenly cut short when you were woken by the sound of something breaking. You sat up.

 _What was happening?_

When you heard another bang _,_ you realized with a pang of fear that there was someone inside your apartment. You quickly slid off your bed and inched towards your bedroom door, willing yourself and your legs to stop shaking. They didn't listen, almost barely holding you up as you opened your door, just a crack, so you could see into your living room. You could clearly see two dark figures walking around your apartment, checking anywhere for anything valuable.

 _What do I do?_

You were about to reach for your cellphone when you heard something that made you freeze.

"Check the bedroom." a gruff voice said, sending fear into your heart. It only took a second for the guy to reach your bedroom and open the door.

"Haha! Jungshin!" The man's rough voice was smug as he yelled to his companion, who also made his way towards your bedroom.

"Look at what I found." You backed away quickly as they both continued towards you. You felt the wall on your back and pressed yourself against it, only to be grabbed by your hair and thrown onto the bed.

"Well, isn't she pretty?" Jungshin said to himself as he crawled on the bed towards you, his hand traveling under your night gown and up your bare thigh as the other guy took off his shirt and used it to tie your arms to the bed posts.

"NO, PLEASE! SOMEONE, HE-" your screams were cut off as Jungshin smacked you across the face. Hard. Tears stung in your eyes as the man grabbed your hair again and yanked it painfully.

"Shut up."

"AH!" you yelped wide eyed, as Jungshin slid his hand all the way up, under your panties, shoving 2 fingers into your womanhood.

"Well aren't you just a dirty little slut, look how wet you are." he said, smiling devilishly as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. You squeezed your eyes shut. You tried to imagine that it was Tao doing this to you. That it was his fingers pumping in and out of you.

You sobbed as the intruder added 2 more fingers in you. The other guy playing with your nipples and leaving bite marks all over your body. "Tao" You whispered

As soon as his name left your lips your attackers froze. "Did you just say Tao," Jungshin growled, "as in Zitao?"

 _What do these guys want with Tao? It doesn't matter_ , you decided. There was no way in hell you were going to tell these whacked up men anything. So you did what any sexually assaulted and scared as hell captive would do: you spit in thier faces.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" You heard a click and suddenly there was a burning pain across your belly. You looked down to see blood pouring out of a long gash that spread from hip to hip. Ok...so spitting in their faces wasn't the smartest idea.

"You just made a big mistake girl, now tell us where Zitao is." They both held switch blades in their hands now, but somehow you didn't care. Maybe it was the blood loss or the fact that you could barely feel your toes now. You weren't afraid.

Suddenly there was a sickening crack and your door flew open. A dark figure ran into the room, illuminated by the moonlight coming through the bedroom window. You gasped.

It was Tao.

"(y/n), ar-!" he cut himself off as he took in the scene before him, utter shock on his face. Here you were tied to your bed with your night gown pushed up to your chin and two guys on top of you. Not to mention the gash in your stomach or the blood on your sheets.

"Tao!" you whispered as fresh tears flowed from your eyes. Hearing his name snapped him out of his shocked state and anger flooded his features. His fists clenched and his eyes turned scarlet as he rushed forward at a speed that your eyes couldn't follow.

You saw Jungshin fly into your dresser and you screamed, his neck hanging at an unnatural angle. Before you realized it Tao was standing over you. Looking at you with softened eyes; your body started to tremble.

"Fuck, (y/n)." Tao cursed, cutting your bindings with his now sharp fingernails. As soon as you were free you pulled your night gown back down and backed yourself against your headboard, blood still flowing from your wound. He sat on your bed and held out his hand

"Please (y/n), please don't be afraid of me. I don't think I could take it." he said as he looked down at his lap. You couldn't hold it in anymore as you flung yourself at him, the force knocking him on his back. His surprise turned to sadness again as your body began to shake with the force of your sobs.

"Tao..Tao..Tao..Tao..Tao...Tao" you sobbed his name over and over into his soaked shoulder. He just held you tightly to his chest, his hand running through your hair. Murmuring apologies and safe nothings into the air. Soon your shaking stopped and your breathing steadied as you fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning to a clean bed and a fixed apartment. You were still in your ruined night gown and the gash on your stomach was bandaged but there were still bruises all over your body. But there was no Tao. You looked around and surveyed the damages, soon coming across a note that Tao had left for you.

 _To : (y/n)_

 _By now I'm probably already gone, I'm sorry. I'm not leaving because of what happened I'm leaving because of what could happen if I stayed. As I'm sure you know, those guys were after me...they have been for awhile. They'll send more people and i can't risk you getting hurt even more. I hope you can understand my decision and I hope you can forgive me for the pain I've put you through._

 _Your a strong person, stronger than I could ever wish to be._

 _\- TAO_


	3. Not So Different

After that, Tao disappeared. His apartment was empty, as he said it would be, and when you went down to ask your landlady about him, she didn't know anymore that you did. Tao didn't leave any additional information. He disappeared without a trace and you were starting to miss him bad. There was still that looming paranoia that all almost-raped victims have but it would go away with time.

You sighed, washing the last bits of your condition out of your hair and stepped out of the shower. You put some body lotion on your skin, making it soft against your touch. You haven't heard of the two robbers since that night. For all you knew, they could be on the opposite side of the world now.

You exit your bathroom, glancing at the clock. It was well past midnight, but you still didn't feel sleepy. You hadn't feel like sleeping since that night. A thud in the hallway made you jump. It was as if someone bumped into the wall.

"It's just someone drunk...it must be..." you muttered to yourself, as you slightly opened your front door to look around. A few meters away, just as you predicted, was a slumped figure. His head was lolled to the side and he weakly leaned back against the wall for support.

You were about to close the door when you realized you knew that person. That black hair. That wirey frame. That feeling. It was Tao. Abandoning your fears, you ran over to him, crouching down. You cupped his face in your hands, tilting him up to look at you. His black eyes struggled to focus.

"(y/n)?" he asked, his voice shaky and weak. His legs collapsing under him.

"Come on, let's get you inside." you said, wrapping his arms round your shoulders and then grabbing him by the waist, hauling him up. He was still pretty heavy, but you knew that he was carrying some of his weight for you. You weren't sure if you would've been able to carry him that small distance to your apartment if he were unconscious. Kicking the door shut, you layed Tao on your couch; his head had fallen back against the cushions. He was breathing heavily and his skin was clammy and pale. He looked like he was in pain.

Yes, you wanted to see him again, but not like this.

"Tao?" your voice was no more than a squeak, as you reached out to touch him. Too exhausted to form words, Tao only hummed in reply.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" he shook his head slowly, his breath quickening. Was he scared of something?

"What's wrong Tao? What's wrong wi-"

"Blood." He choked out, his eyes shutting tight from the pain. It took you a moment to understand what he was saying. He was hungry. It finally made sense.

How weak, how pale he was in comparison when you saw him last time. He probably went on a long time without blood, and now he was critically low on the stuff. You swallowed the lump that was in your throat, before gently settling over his lap, your knees on either side of Tao's.

One part of you argued against your decision. He was a hungry, blood-thirsty vampire. In this state, he doesn't have to stop drinking and could suck you dry. But the other voice in your head said a simple thing- It was Tao. He wouldn't hurt you. He never would.

With that, you moved your hair to one side. Lifting his head gently and settling his face over the side of your neck. His whole body tensed when your scent attacked his senses. He could feel everything so clearly- the warmth of your body against his, the wild beating of your heart against your chest and the smell. Oh, the sweet smell of your blood, just under a thin layer of skin, waiting for him to take. Waiting for him to possess.

"No." he growled, his hands pushing against your stomach feebly. But he was losing- against his hunger, against himself.

"I trust you. Tao, please let me help you." You whispered, tightening your grasp on his locks. Hearing you say his name again made him groan against your neck. His hands that were trying to push you away a few seconds ago suddenly pressed you closer.

You gasped when his tongue swiped across your skin and then his hot breath hit the moist spot making you moan softly. He shivered. His hands were flatly pressed against the small of your back, pushing your chests together.

It was becoming harder for you to breathe- this was no longer just about feeding. Sexual tension hung heavily in the air and your other hand which was flung around his neck couldn't help but to sink its fingers into his flesh, trying to suppress the whine that was bubbling up in you.

His breath hit you once more before you felt his lips covering that spot on your neck. Not a second later, you felt a prick on your skin and you were assaulted by unknown you would've known a vampire bite would feel this way, you would've gotten Tao to bite you a long time ago.

Your grasp on him tightened and you couldn't help the moan that escaped your throat as you arched your back. Nothing felt more important; nothing else existed but him and his lips on you, sucking greedily. His arms constricted around you, pressing you even tighter to him.

It was almost on the verge of pain, but as you predicted before, Tao would never hurt you. Right when you were starting to feel dizzy, his lips disappeared from your neck and instead, covered yours.

You mewled in surprise by his sudden attack, his lips molding hotly over yours. You tilted your head to the side, as you kissed him back with the same intensity.

With a groan, Tao's hand slid down from the small of your back, cupping your backside and squeezing, earning him a gasp. Using the opportunity, his tongue slipped past your lips and coaxed yours into moving. You complied, pushing back against him and instinctively grinding your hips down into his.

Tao growled, the hand on your backside moving further down to cup your womanhood in retaliation. You moaned into the kiss. You felt his erection press against you and you shivered in anticipation.

"Tao..." you moaned against his open lips, gasping once he gave you a particularly hard grind.

"Bedroom?" his voice was raspy, out of breath. You blindly pointed in the direction, your lips already swooping down to attack his jaw and neck. Tao hoisted you up in his arms without a problem now that he was sated. You wrapped your legs around his waist, not willing to be an inch away from him now that he was with you once again. You felt as if you were on fire, your skin burned where he touched you and you wanted more.

You nipped on his neck, making him groan and tighten his grasp on you. You sucked on one particular spot, much like he did to you moments ago, as you faintly heard your door close. He gasped your name heavily, gently placing you on your bed.

You watched, mesmerized, as he practically tore his shirt off, looking down at you with those beautiful scarlet eyes. It was as if you were the only thing that mattered to him at that moment, like you were the only thing he existed for.

Not being able to hold yourself back, your hand reached out to touch the beautiful planes of his chest. When your cold fingers came in contact with his skin, Tao shivered, closing his eyes at the sensation. Your hands started to be more adventurous, as your thumb swiped across his already hardened nipple. The sound that escaped from his throat at your actions excited you even more and this time, it was your tongue that circled the sensitive bud.

Tao growled your name, almost in warning and then grabbed hold of your wrist. You looked up at him, and he held your gaze as his hand guided you down to his jeans. He didn't have to say anything- his eyes did the work for him.

Still not breaking eye contact, you bit your lower lip and fumbled with his belt and jeans button. Within seconds, they were pooled around his ankles and he climbed on the bed. You scooted backwards, giving him enough space and he got rid of your shirt, before crawling over you.

"I thought you were gone for good." You sighed against his lips, your eyes closing as you felt his fingertips ghost over your ribcage.

"I would never do that." He whispered back, kissing you deeply. He smiled at your reaction when his large hand cupped your breast, the thumb boldly swiping over your erect nipple. His tongue invaded your mouth again and he greedily swallowed all your moans, before you broke the kiss in desperate need for air. You were slightly panting as his lips traveled down your jaw, over your neck and to your already teased chest.

"Taaooo! Mmmmm!" your back arched off the bed as he took your other nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently. You felt his tongue playing with the sensitive skin, much like you did to him before and your hands buried in his dark hair, pulling him closer.

It was becoming unbearable, the heat between your legs. You desperately needed some, any friction, so you attempted to rub your legs together, but just as you were about to close them, Tao's hand grasped your knee and gently spread them apart. He settled between them, his hips just mere inches away from yours. You whined, lifting them up to meet him, but the hand on your knee moved up to your hipbone and held them down.

"Tao..." you almost sobbed as he moved his lips from your chest to your neck.

"I need..." your breath hitched in your throat as he placed teasing nips on your skin.

"I know." He interrupted you, the hand on your hips moving down to your inner thighs. You shuddered at the butterfly touches he left on your skin, before he reached the white cotton of your panties. His left hand held him up, as he stared into your eyes, when his fingers touched you for the first time. By then, you were so sensitive that the touch had you moaning out his name.

Satisfied by your reaction, he started to pull your panties down, flinging them somewhere off the bed. He took a moment to stare at you- under him, naked, red-faced and panting his name and he couldn't help the smirk that came onto his face. All his, you were all his. You gasped as the first finger entered you. You haven't done this for a long time and you closed your eyes at the feeling, biting your lip.

"Nuh-uh. Look at me." His voice was husky and demanding, and you did as he said. It didn't take long for him to add another finger to his quick pace, stretching you even further. He curled his fingers inside you, and that had you arching off the bed with his name on your lips.

"Does that feel good? His voice was by your ear, teasing lips brushing against the shell.

"Yeesss..." you mewled, your nails scratching down his back. You were close, you were so close, and he must've felt it too, because he went faster.

"You look so beautiful like this..." Tao continued, kissing the side of your face.

"Ah! Tao! Just-" you were interrupted when the pleasure was cut off by him pulling his fingers out. You whined at the loss, closing your eyes in frustration.

"Patience, baby." His voice was smug against you and you almost wanted to punch him because of it, when you felt the tip of his member press against your opening.

"Ready?" he asked and you nodded, grabbing him by the nape of his neck to kiss him. He kissed you back with the same amount of passion, pushing into you. He muffled your screams as he filled you up to the hilt.

"You're so tight..." he gritted though his teeth, waiting for you to adjust to his size. He only started moving when he felt your hips thrust up, seeking some release. He built a quick and steady pace, deciding that he teased you enough for now.

Your hands were everywhere- in his hair, digging into his lithe back, anchoring yourself with his strong arms, cupping his face to kiss him deeply. You wrapped one of your legs around his waist, bringing him closer to you. Tao groaned, kissing down your neck. You felt his teeth against you as his thrusts became hard and faster, making you cry out each time he hit your spot.

"Tao...Tao...I..." you weren't' able to form a sentence and he didn't let you. He bit you again and you cried out, the pleasure doubling. Your hands buried in his midnight strands and you moaned shamelessly after a particularly hard thrust.

"Come for me, (y/n)." He whispered roughly into your ear, licking the shell of it.

"Come now." You weren't sure if it was the way his hips ground into yours or his voice that was the reason of your undoing, but your world blacked out. You screamed out his name, tightening around him. Tao came close after you, spilling his seed inside you.

After coming off his high, he slumped against you, his panting breath hitting the side of your neck. After he caught his breath, he rolled off you and brought you to his chest, holding you tight. You nuzzled into his skin, squeezing him gently.

"Aren't you afraid of me? " his voice sounded so different now. It was insecure, as if you were about to disappear any minute.

"Afraid of you? Why? Because you saved me?" you scoffed, swatting his chest.

"N-no! Because I'm a..." "I'm not, Tao." If was weird that you were so accepting of the fact, but you didn't care at the moment. The only thing that mattered was that he was back and he wasn't letting you go.

"This might get difficult at times, but I'm okay with you being who you are."

"And who am I?" he wanted you to say it.

"You're Tao." You decided after a moment of silence, kissing his neck lovingly.

"And that's what's important."


End file.
